This invention relates to a method for estimation of Doppler spectrum, its moments, and polarimetric variables on pulsed weather radars which uses over sampled echo components taken at a rate several times larger than the reciprocal of transmitted pulse length.
Methods that are used to estimate values derived from using remote sensing systems are known. For example, in one such earlier system a radar uses an electronic receiver to receive and convert direction signals derived from an antenna to develop output signals in a predetermined manner. In another earlier invention, a method of resolving range ambiguities and separating overlaid signals in a Doppler radar system is disclosed.
Another prior art method is used to increase the accuracy of ranging measurements between data link systems.
A method for determining Doppler shifts and reflectivity data in sodars uses a high powered sodar pulse consisting of a string of concatenated wavelets, is disclosed in another invention. The reflected portion of the transmission is amplified and digitized as a string of samples of time which correspond to the range from the transmitter.
Still another invention discloses a method for reducing false target echo indications in a pulse Doppler radar having at least two different pulse repetition frequencies during the period in which the main beam of the radar illuminates a target.
Methods used to estimate values derived by remote sensing systems are known and disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,767 to DeLano et al. discloses a radar system that uses an electronic receiver to receive and convert direction signals derived from an antenna to develop output signals in a predetermined manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,221 to Zrnic et al. discloses a method of resolving range ambiguities and separating overlaid signals in a Doppler radar system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,973 to Rowe et al. discloses a method used to increase the accuracy of ranging measurements between data link systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,669 to Jordan et al. discloses a method to determine Doppler shifts and reflectivity data from sodars. It uses a high powered sodar pulse consisting of a string of concatenated wavelets. The reflected portion of the transmission is amplified and digitized as a string of samples of time which correspond to the range from the transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,537 to Andersson discloses a method for reducing false target echo indications in a pulse Doppler radar having at least two different pulse repetition frequencies during the period in which the main beam of the radar illuminates a target.
In the present invention a method for estimation of Doppler spectrum, its moments, and polarimetric variables on pulsed weather radars which uses over sampled echo components taken at a rate several times larger than the reciprocal of transmitted pulsed length is disclosed, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a method for estimation of Doppler spectrum, its moments, and polarimetric variables on pulsed weather radars which uses over sampled echo components taken at a rate several times larger than the reciprocal of transmitted pulse length.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved method for estimating Doppler spectrum, its moments, and polarimetric variables.
Another object is to provide for such a method which operates on over sampled echo components taken at a rate several times larger than the reciprocal of the transmitted pulse length.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.